


You And Me By The Sea

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany doesn't know what to make of it when he ends up by the marina in Barcelona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts), [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> So this is me ignoring whatever happened in Barcelona since I already planned this even before the race and, what the heck, here it is.

Dany doesn't know what to make of it when he got a text from Kevin that he should be ready within an hour. It was Sunday night in Barcelona but he was doing the in-season test so he'll be staying a few more nights in Spain but he was glad that Kevin also has testing duties with Renault so they can go back home together. 

An hour later, Dany has showered and thrown on a decent outfit when he hears a knock on his door. He was surprised when he saw Jolyon smiling there in front of his door. "I'm under orders from Kevin to take you with me." The Britt says with a smile and all Dany can do was shrug before grabbing his phone and wallet and following Jolyon to his car. What on earth has Kevin done?

Jolyon pulls up by the marina as the city lights twinkle behind them and the rows of boats and yachts before them. "Come on." Jolyon says as he leads them to the dock and Dany still hasn't got a clue to what's going on and where Kevin was. They stop by a nice looking yacht as Jolyon gets in before helping Dany aboard. Dany watches Jolyon take off his shoes and Dany just mimics him.

"He's waiting for you at the back. Have a nice night." Jolyon says as he smiles at Dany and points him to where Kevin hopefully is. He heads to the deck and sees a table set up for two and Kevin leaning on the rails smiling at him. "What's this?" Dany asks with a smile as Kevin walks towards him. The Dane leans up for a kiss before smiling at Dany. "Me trying to be romantic and taking you on a date." Kevin says as he leads Dany towards the table. "You rented a boat just to take me on a date?" Dany asks, knowing that Kevin wasn't really one for grand gestures. "Not really. Nico invited Pascal who invited Jo who invited me and I asked if I could do this and they said yes." Kevin says as he reaches for the bottle of wine and pours some for the two of them. "All this for me? It's too much." Dany says as he takes the glass of wine offered to him. "Well, I think you deserve the best and this is me trying." Kevin says as he holds up his glass towards Dany. "Thank you." Dany says with a smile. "Anything for you. Now, shall we enjoy dinner?" Kevin says as they dig in. 

"This is really nice." Pascal says as he looks up at the night sky, he's never seen so many stars in his life. "Hmm. Nicer you're here." Jolyon says from where he was standing next to him, both of them holding on to the railing. Pascal feels his cheeks heat up, still not used to someone flirting with him. Jolyon slowly moves closer to Pascal until he feels his hands brush against Pascal's before lacing their fingers together. Jolyon knew that even if he really liked Pascal that he had to take things slow with the younger man, especially with the other three Germans being protective of Pascal, he wants to prove how important Pascal really is to him. 

"So, Captain Rosberg, why don't you get a hat?" Lewis asks as he wraps his arms around Nico's waist from behind. "I was kind of hoping you'd get me one." Nico says as he turns his head so he can kiss Lewis' cheek. "I think I can do that. Maybe get you a boat to go with it." Lewis says and he feels Nico turn a bit more to look at him. "I already have a boat." Nico says. "Oh? Then maybe just the hat then. Get it all blinged out for you." Lewis says, giving Nico a cheeky grin. Nico couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at what Lewis said. Still the same idiot he fell for when he was 18. "Whatever makes you happy, Hamilton." Nico says before pinching Lewis' cheeks. "You make me happy."


End file.
